


Pancakes

by mashtons_dirtbag



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling, Cuddly Peter Parker, F/M, Lazy Morning, Pancakes, cute Peter is cute, mention of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashtons_dirtbag/pseuds/mashtons_dirtbag
Summary: This was written before Infinity War was released, but takes place after. Peter is around 20 years old in this. Both he and reader are Avengers and live in the Avengers Compound. Reader has post-war nightmares and Peter tries to make her feel better.





	Pancakes

You blink, bleary eyed as you turn to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was entirely to early, but sleep was not something that came easily anymore. Not after the war. Not after watching your friends – no your family – almost die in front of you. No, sleep was a rarity, and it never came without nightmares.

“Babe?” Peter says groggily, turning towards you. You roll over to face him, a soft smile gracing your face.

“Good morning.”

“Are you okay? It’s six in the morning.”

You just look at him, and he knows. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer until you can’t tell where you end and he begins. He places a soft kiss on your forehead.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he whispers into your hair. You don’t say anything, just shake your head back and forth slightly. You nuzzle your face into his chest and sigh.

After laying in silence for a few minutes, you hear Peter whisper lightly “I love you.”

You giggle and place a kiss on his cheek, but don’t respond. Suddenly you feel your stomach start to rumble and you realize how hungry you are.

Peter laughs, clearly having heard your stomach as well. You go to stand up, but Peter pulls you back into him. “Tell me that you love me too.”

You giggle into his shoulder. “If I tell you I love you will you make me pancakes?”

“Of course. Now tell me you love me.” He chuckles.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He smiles, sitting up and releasing his hold on you. “Now chocolate chip or blueberry?”

“Is that even a question?”

“Chocolate chip it is.”


End file.
